


The Bestest Story Evah!!!!!111111

by akajulester15



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajulester15/pseuds/akajulester15
Summary: The story by the name of "Overture" will no longer be updated.This is my new story.





	The Bestest Story Evah!!!!!111111

AN: special thx 2 my gf (EW not dat way!) rachel 4 editting this!!11111 U rok! and also 2 musical theetr 4 being awesome MUSICALS ROX!!!

 

OOOOOOOOO000OOOOOOOOO

 

Hi my name is Auburn Scoliosis Nightmare Julie Bae and I have long auburn brown hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and bink tips that reaches my mid-back and stormy gray eyes like stormy skys and a lot of people tell me I look like princess Twilight (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I have a pale purple coat with black spekkles all over and im also a unicorn so I go to Celestia's School 4 Magic Unicorns in Canterlot. I'm eighteen and I wear mostly all pink beecuz girly clothes rok! I buy all my stuff from the famous Rarity!! I was wearing a neon pink sweater with big sleevez and a blue stripe and also a pink skirt with lace on the end and purple and white sox. I went outside my dorm room and saw a bunch of ponies who called themselves "goffs" who were sitting around beeing loozers and having no friends. I spit on them as I passed by.

"Hey Auburn!" a voice yelled. I looked up. It was............. Flash Sentry! Hez the cutest boy in skool (hez like Prinz Shiner Amor but white and wif wings). I herd hez with Princezz Twiller.

"hey Flash" I said back.

Then the bell rang and we had to go 2 class.

 

OOOOOOOOO000OOOOOOOOO

 

AN: thx agen Rachel for da help!! btw hav u seen my blu hoody? i cant find it and im freeking out!!!

 

The next day I woke up in my dorm room. I drank some milk and some udder (AN: geddit, bc milk cumz from cowz?) healthy thingz beecuz I take good care of my body becauz Cellytia made us in her image and my body iz a temple!!! I went downstairs and saw a mare reading a book. It waz........ Bookworm! (AN: RACHEL DIS U!!!1111!!!)

"OMG I saw u talking with Flash yesterday!" she said excitedly

"so what?" I responded shyly.

"Do you have a crush on him?" she asked excitedly.

"Nooooo I doon't!" I shouted angrily. "Hez dating Princess Twilit anyway!" Just then, Flash walked up to me!!

"hey Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"No why?" I responded.

"Sapper Shorez is doing a concert in Canterlot tomorrow and I got tickets!!"

"Oh. My. Celestia!!!!!!111" I yelled. I LUV Sirena SHorez!!! Shez my fave singer! "Well do you wanna come with me?" he asked.

I gasped.

 

OOOOOOOOO000OOOOOOOOO

 

AN: RACHEL U F-ING BISH I H8 U U STOLE MY HOOOOOOODYDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

 

I went 2 da concert wif Flash. "wherez Bookwoorm?" i asked

"oh dat jerk waz cheating on ALL her examz and she waz dooing it wif da whole hoofball team so she got expelled" he explained helpfully. "After she got expelled i murdered her."

"Kawai" I commented happily.

Wen Sapphr Sorrez showed up she did da bestest concert EVAH!!! After about 1 hour, Flash tried to kiss me! he said he was dumping dat stoopid princezz Twerklet Snorkle and was getting wif a REEL girl! I waz so happy!

We lifed happy eveah after!!!!!

 

AN: dats it dats the whole story beecuz Rachel sux and she stoled my faveorite hoody!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools' Day!
> 
> If you don't know what story this was based off of, then you must be living under a rock! Follow this link:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/MyImmortal


End file.
